The Walking Wiki: Episode 10 (Arrival)
Last Time on The Walking Wiki Night: what do you fucking mean you can't find her?! Coupe: we are trying our best, there hasn't been any sign of where she is. Night: then find a fucking sign! Bantus: *from Radio* hello? Night: it's Bantha! *grabs Coupes Walkie Talkie* Bantha! Bantus: Who? Night: don't play fucking stupid, we all know it's you, and when I see you, you're fucking dead. You hear me? Bantus: first off, my name is Bantus...Bantha is dead. Noah: *gets up* I'm going to keep you caught up on everything until your release, so yeah! I guess I'm done. *walks to the door* hey! you're safer in here then we are out there. Ynkr:...for some reason, I disagree. Eyes: spots movement in bushes* stop! Four: wha- *stops car* what you see? Eyes: *gets out of car* movement in the bushes! Bantus:...pain. (Bantus then puts a bigger maniacal grin on his face as he deeply cuts Sierras throat) Sierra: br-erg. Night: Sierra! SIERRA! (Shows the Savage Community) Wachow: Excellent... This Time (Screen shows 6 months earlier) Wachow: Coupe...one day. Coupe: I'm sure. (Screen shows Wachow, BreZ, Tesla and Vintage drive away) Wachow:... BreZ:...sir? Wachow: shut up! Tesla, get us home! I need to think. Vintage: about what sir? We need to go somewhere else, get away from- Wachow: shut up! We aren't going anywhere! We will wait until we can kill them all! Vintage: But....nevermind... (3 months later) (Screen shows the Savage Community) Wachow: we've gone over this! We are not leaving! Not now not ever! We will wait until a good time to attack, for now we live. Tesla: sir, it's been...horrible here, we used to be a lively community, I haven't spoken to Vintage in 2 days, there's nothing to do besides be on watch all day, which is hard for 3 men. Wachow: I've built this community from nothing, I can't...I won't let it die! Tesla: it's dead already! I'm sorry! But we need to move on! Wachow: You!...you're right...even I have to admit when I'm wrong. *stands up* 4 men can't hold a whole town, pack up all the food and weapons, everything we can use, put in in a few truck, we don't need to all be in the same one. Tesla: I'll tell BreZ and Vintage...if it means anything, you- BreZ: *from Wachows Walkie Talkie* Wach, Tesla, get out here now! Wachow: *into Walkie Talkie* BreZ? What's happening? BreZ: We have guest. Wachow: *looks at Tesla*... Tesla:... Wachow: stay here, keep looking at the cameras. *leaves* Tesla: got it. (Screen shows BreZ and Vintage at the gate with 2 men on the other side) BreZ: don't fucking move, we will decide whether or not you go or stay! Man 1: if you have such a problem, we won't bother you, we just make offers to whoever we see. BreZ: what do you mean offers? Wachow: *walks up to the gate* BreZ! Who is it! BreZ: people, never seen em before, don't think they work with C.C. Wachow: then who are you people? Panchamp: My names Panchamp, and this is Crimson. Wachow: I don't give a fuck about names, what's your business here? Crimson: We're like salesmen, except for weapons. Wachow:...weapons? Panchamp: that's correct...Wachow. BreZ: how do you know his name! Panchamp: both this place, and C.C community are well known in the area, and we heard about the War you had, such a shame, must've lost a lot of men. BreZ: shut your fucking mouth! we- Wachow: enough BreZ!...so what're you proposing? Crimson: we got a whole supply of explosion, enough to take down a city, don't ask how we got em, you just need to know they work, which they do. Panchamp: and we know how to use em without killing ourselves, we know you want revenge on C.C, but we want something from C.C, so instead if buying, let's make a trade. Wachow: what do you mean? Panchamp: C.C has food, tons of it, more than even you can imagine, we have weapons, not much food left, even for 2 people, I could ask for you to give us food for the explosives but then how would we become friends? So I'm asking, let us live here, wait for the right moment, then we can attack. Wachow: what "right moment". Panchamp: when they're weak, a time they lose people and are emotionally distressed. Wachow: how long will that take? Panchamp: not gunna lie, maybe it could be tomorrow, it could be a few months. BreZ: No deal! We will not let you stay here and use our supplies for- Wachow: Let them in. BreZ: what? Are you serious? Wachow: do what I said, Panchamp and Crimson, when you get inside follow me. Crimson: you alright with this guy boss you around, boss? Panchamp: if it means we get what we need to from C.C without having to give up our supply, I'm all for it. Crimson: alright boss. (Panchamp and Crimson enter the Savage Community) (Screen shows Wachow enter his office with Panchamp and Crimson) Tesla: who the hell are they? Wachow: our newest members, with their help, we can destroy C.C. Tesla: sir... Wachow: it might take a few months, but now we have the perfect plan. Tesla: we were supposed to leave tomorrow. Crimson: but now you have a plan, you guys get revenge, we get food. Wachow: Tesla, anything on the cameras. Tesla: *looks at Cameras* nothing sir... (Screen shows the a camera taping the road) (Screen them shows that same video 3 months later) (Screen now shows Panchamp, Wachow and Crimson in his office) Crimson: you think it's time to attack? Panchamp: with their recent lose of TJ by that idiot DWAS, Scraw by who the fuck knows, and Ynkr in jail, I think a few more people could do it. Wachow: so everything is falling into place. Crimson: been meaning to ask where's Tesla and Vintage? Wachow: spying. (Screen shows Tesla and Vintage on the side of the road) Tesla: oh, and next time, make sure DWAS doesn't almost see you. Vintage: yeah, yeah, sorry, it's just...are we really going to kill all those people? Tesla:...we were supposed to leave...then Panchamp and Crimson came out of no where, but, I like the plan, after speaking to them more, we can get revenge for all our fallen brothers, at first I was upset we couldn't change our lives, but now, Wachow, with the help of Those 2, are going to lead us to victory against those fuckers. Vintage:...yeah...I guess. Tesla:...what's wrong with you? Do you- (Tesla is cut off by the sound of an engine being heard) Vintage: what's that? Tesla: shit! Hide! (Tesla and Vintage get into nearby bushes to hide from the car) Tesla: shit, did they see you? Vintage: I don't know, maybe? (The car stops where Tesla and Vintage are at) Tesla: fuck they saw us hide! Night: BANTHA! I'LL KILL YOU Coupe: Night... Tesla:...*whispers* Bantha? Vintage: *shrugs* Eyes: both of you, quiet, let me listen. Tesla:...? (A minute passes and Coupe, Night and Eyes drive away) Vintage:...They're gone. Tesla: what were they saying about Bantha? Vintage: who knows. Tesla: whatever, we need to hurry back. Vintage: I hear you... (Tesla and Vintage continue to walk to Savage Community in the woods) (Screen shows Wachow in his office with Panchamp a few minutes later) (Screen shows Wachow and a Man looking at Bantus killing Sierra and himself from his camera room) Wachow: perfect, this is perfect. Panchamp: looks like they're slowly losing Numbers. Wachow: Panchamp, who needs the numbers when you have explosives. (Screen then shows 2 trucks outside full of explosive weapons) Wachow:...Tomorrow, time to show them we aren't done. Panchamp: got it, I'll tell the guys. Wachow: this...this will be fun. (Screen shows Wachow, BreZ and Tesla the next day at the gate) Wachow: this is beautiful. BreZ: you know it sir. Tesla: they can't do shit against massive explosives. Wachow: heh, they can't. (Screen then shows Vintage walk up to Wachow) Vintage: the truck is full now sir. Wachow: excellent Vintage, good job, can't wait to see how you preform on the battle field. Vintage: actually sir... Wachow: hmm? Vintage: I can't kill innocent people, it's just not in me, I'm...I'm gunna sit this one out. Wachow:...innocent?...I see, can't blame you, you haven't always been the mean type, and I guess we do need a guard, sure you can stay. Vintage: thank you sir, I'll look over this place until your return. Wachow: yes you will. *Wachow then pulls out his gun and shoot Vintage in the head*... As a corpse. Tesla: was always waiting for you to do that. Wachow: innocent people he says, they killed 10 of our men, innocent my ass. (Screen shows Panchamp and Crimson walk up) Crimson: *sees Vintages dead body* heh, finally. Panchamp: we are ready to go, Wachow, you come with me, Tesla, BreZ, you go with Crimson. Tesla: I'm itching for a fucking bloodbath of revenge. BreZ: don't get Lost in yourself Tesla. Wachow: no, he's right...this will be a bloodbath. Crimson: now, east gate is empty at this time? Tesla: that's what myself and Vintage have always seen. Crimson: alright, let's go. Wachow: yes, let's. (Screen shows The Savage Group at the east wall of C.C Community) Tesla: where the fuck is he? Panchamp: cool it, it takes about 6 C4 to break a wall like that down, they take time to adjust. Tesla: how long does it take 2 people to adjust 6 C4. Wachow: shut the fuck up already, here they come. (Screen shows Crimson and BreZ return) BreZ: it's in place. Tesla: took long enough. Crimson: if we did something wrong, we'd blow our selves up. Tesla: whatever man, this is great, even with the number disadvantage, they can't do shit! BreZ: you ready? Wachow: Panchamp? Crimson? We ready? Panchamp: should be. Crimson: oh, we're ready. Wachow: Countdown please. Tesla: for our people! BreZ: 3,2,1 Wachow: Light it. (Screen shows Crimson press a button as the screen goes black, an explosion is then heard) Next Time on The Walking Wiki Night: You didn't fucking listen to me! Coupe: please calm down. Night: Sierra is dead! Fire: Night...he's losing it. Joe: He lost Sierra in...a horrible way but...what do we do. Noah: So yeah, she's gone. Ynkr:...This is all my fault (An explosion is heard) YTK: Holy shit! Loygan: what was that? YTK: Someone help us! DWAS: Teddy! Teddy: Just leave me! DWAS: we...have to go... Coupe:...this can't be happening. Ynkr: you can't leave me here! Tesla: heh, later. Wachow: you think I'm fucking around?! Night: I will fucking end you! Metal: This is a dream right? Coupe:... Fire:.... Metal: how could this happen?! Category:The Walking Wiki Category:Season 2